Gwen Hates Twilight
by Alphabetasaurus
Summary: Small Story Short, Chris forces the campers to watch Twilight. Throughout the whole film Gwen rants on why she hates everything about it.....and then what she does when she comes across a Twilight book.....IF YOU HATE TWILIGHT, THIS IS THE STORY FOR YOU.


**Gwen's POV**

O.k so for this week's movie challenege, Chris is forcing us to watch some movie based off some book. Normally I like to read books, but when they get made into movies, it just makes the book look bad. I just really hope it's not HP.

I take my seat next to Duncan, because Trent is having another episode with his number nine obsession. Normally I would be sitting by Trent, but I really do not want to be sitting by Trent when he acts like that.

When everyone finally was sitting down, Chris told us that the name of the movie was "Twilight". Immediately I hear screaming in the back, and I look straight at Beth and Lindsay. They had goo goo gaga faces that I usually only see them look like that when they are drooling over Justin or something.

Since I had never heard of Twilight, I quickly whisper into Duncan's ear to ask him if he has heard of it or not. He quickly tells me that we haven't and then I face forward towards the movie screen.

First off, the dude with the super long hair creped me out, I mean who has hair like that anymore? But the red Truck that chick got was pretty cool. This got me thinking about my first car. And how one week after I had gotten it, my brother crashed it into a tree.

One hour later and most of us hate the darn movie. Duncan keeps booing whenever that Edward guy sparkles, which after a while, I start to join in. The Edward guy in this movie seems like some prince you find in a storybook, except this guy happens to be a vampire.

I sit back on the edge of my chair, and close my eyes. This movie is just sheer torture, and it makes me wonder how Beth and Lindsay could even like this crap? I actually found myself wishing we were watching HP over this garbage.

Finally we get to a part that everyone seems to enjoy. The part where Bella and James are in the ballet studio and James is beating her up. We all have our eyes now attached tom the screen, and we are all smiling and hoping that Bella will die.

Duncan then starts chanting "James James James James" and soon I join in, and then in a few moments everyone is chanting for James to kill Bella……well except for Beth and Lindsay who are giving us all mean looks. But then that sparkling vampire comes and saves her, and in the end when he can't stop sucking her blood, I had a tiny bit of hope that Bella would actually die because her boyfriend was sucking all her blood out.

But then it was shattered when we saw the ending of them at the prom. And how they were whispering to each other and that Bella chick keep begging for him to make her into a vampire. We all booed at this part until it came to when the movie was zooming out, and then we saw that Victoria chick spying on them, which in my head was probably leading to a sequel.

Beth and Lindsay started to clap when the credits rolled, while the rest of us just got up and left. On our way out we saw Chris carrying the DVD to Chef, who had a hammer in his hands. I grabbed Duncan's arm and we watched as Chef started the beat the hell out of the DVD disc. I had a small chuckle and then I went back to my trailer.

Lindsay and Beth are crowded in a corner, talking about the movie and who they thought was cute, and then under their beds I see the book that this horrible film was talking about. When everyone was finally asleep, I stole their Twilight books and went to the guy's trailer. Duncan ended up coming along with me to destroy the books.

He started up his lighter and then I set the books down on the ground. In a matter of minutes they were covered in flames, slowly turning into ashes and then being blown away by the wind. I brushed off my hands and then gave Duncan and high five, and then we walked back to our trailers.

I then got in my bed feeling accomplished and happy at the evil deed we had accomplished that night. And as my eyes slowly closed I dreamed of stabbing and killing all of the Twilight characters, and I was laughing evily about it. Oh how much I hate Twilight…..


End file.
